


Each Moment With You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s04e01-02 20 Hours in America, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He was starving and wanted to get straight to the main course.  Well, there was always room for an appetizer.





	Each Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I moved the events in this episode to summer instead of autumn to fit into the timeline of the relationship.  


* * *

Sam tiptoed through the darkened rooms, smiling to himself that he was actually tiptoeing in his own house. He had kicked off his shoes in the foyer, carefully placing his suitcase by the closet door. The bedroom door was ajar, the sleeping form of his lover making Sam smile even more. Clothes came off when he was barely across the threshold. Jeans, tee shirt, long sleeved tee shirt (Air Force One could get a bit chilly), and boxer shorts. He slid between the cool of the sheets, finally exhaling when he felt what he desired. Warm skin, so soft to his touch. He could not help but wrap himself around Sean’s sleeping frame. There was enough distance between them for Sam to stroke his spine.

“Mmm, you're finally home. Hey cutie pie.”

“Hi. You feel so good, c’mere.”

Sean turned in Sam’s arms, wrapping him in his embrace. He whispered something about his breath being foul. Sam laughed; he could care less. He thrust his tongue against Sean’s, his body as well, as he hooked his fingers under the elastic of his pajama pants.

“Is the Midwest as I remember it?” Sean murmured between kisses.

He was born and raised in Indianapolis. His family did not move to Princeton, NJ until he was almost 13.

“Its never changing beauty and tranquility are a comfort.” Sam replied.

He slowly pulled the pajama pants down to Sean’s knees. The writer pushed them down to his ankles and off his feet.

“Did the President get a standing ovation?”

They were still kissing, hands finding their way to the most wonderful places as the talking continued.

“He certainly did. Toby stayed far away so he, Josh, and Donna missed the motorcade.”

“What?” Sean laughed a bit.

“They are wandering around the middle of the United States as we speak. They…mmm…”

“You like that, cutie?”

Sean’s thumb teased his rim and Sam broke into goose bumps. In a matter of moments, they switched positions on the bed. Sean was on top of Sam, stroking his hipbones as Sam spread his thighs wide. The Deputy Communications Director nodded toward the pillows; Sean slid two under his tailbone.

“I want you so much.” Sam whispered. He shuddered as the teasing continued. His excitement made Sean excited; he could feel it on his belly.

Sean smiled, stroking his lover’s face before dipping to kiss the underside of his chin. He then moved to his earlobe, loving the way Sam moaned. His lobes were quite sensitive and Sean knew exactly how to drive him crazy. From there it was his neck and collarbone, kissing and sucking the soft, perspiring skin. Sean stroked Sam’s rock hard chest…it was not the only thing that was hard.

He was in the mood to play. He wanted to tease, stroke, and nibble. He wanted to hear Sam gasp, his breath hitch in his throat. He wanted his lover to grip his shoulder and cry out his name in the painful pleasure that only came with complete sexual gratification. Tonight however, Sean was hungry. He was starving and wanted to get straight to the main course. Well, there was always room for an appetizer.

“Oh God, ohhh, Sean!”

Sam’s hand found the back of Sean’s head immediately. There were so many sexual things that Sam loved, but having his cock sucked was probably at the top of his list. A fair amount of people had been giving over the years but Sean was quickly becoming his favorite. To say he made it an art form would be cliché but so true. Sean was the kind of lover who made it his work to satisfy his partner. It was only through that satisfaction that he derived his own.

“Oh God, oh God! Sean! Sean! Sean!”

Sam shuddered; it would not be much longer before he lost it completely. Sean took him deep into his throat and felt him explode there. He kissed his way up Sam’s body until their mouths were making love again.

“You taste so good, Mr. Seaborn. I might be addicted.”

“Mmm, I know I am. Lets put the pillows under my ass to good use.”

“Tell me what you want.” Sean whispered.

“You, Chris.”

“Tell me how much.”

“Make love to me!” Sam exclaimed.

His lover laughed, amused as always with his ebullience. He clucked him under the chin while his body moved into a more comfortable position. He reached into the nightstand drawer for condoms but Sam took his hand in his.

What's the matter baby? First you want it and now…”

“We don’t need to use anything.”

“Sam…”

“What? We were both tested. You asked me to and I did willingly. We’re both clean.”

“I know.”

“I will make you a solemn promise.” he took Sean’s face in his hands. “I am not going to get pregnant.”

Sean laughed, softly kissing his lips.

“Only if you want to Sean. We will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I just thought that was why we got clean bills of health. I want to feel you inside of me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure. I'm on the pill.” He took gentle hold of his lover. As he stroked him, Sam knew Sean was on fire. “And I want you.”

He pushed Sam’s legs further apart and this time when he went into the drawer, he came out with the small bottle of lube Sam always kept there. Sean slid easily into his eager lover; Sam groaned as he took him all in. Though it was never painful, Sean was a bit larger than his last lover was. OK quite larger, but a man hung like a horse who knew exactly how to use his gift was no reason to complain.

“Mmm Sam, oh God, ohhh baby, oh yeah.”

Sam gripped Sean’s hips, mumbling incoherently as the feelings engulfed him. Their kisses were passionate as Sean thrust deep. Sam held his hand tight, their fingers sliding together.

“Ohhh yeah, yeah, that’s it! Oh Sean! Sean, don’t stop, don’t stop! Deeper!”

“You want me deeper, baby?”

“Oh my God, yes.” Sam’s back arched while his head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. “Don’t stop, I'm so close. Jerk me off Sean…please, please, please.”

It turned him on when Sam begged. He was sure that Sam knew that now. He just didn’t know if the pleas were for his benefit or because his lover was so far gone. Either way was fine with Sean. He wrapped his hand around Sam’s throbbing erection. Thank God for exercise; he was able to stroke his lover, fuck him, and not lose his balance. Even as he started to lose his mind. They were both in rapture. It felt as if they lifted off the bed, flying through the cosmos together on a high nothing else could achieve.

Sam climaxed, not giving a damn about the mess or anything else, shrieking Sean’s name. A few more thrusts and he was there too. He loved the euphoria of coming inside of Sam for the first time. It caused the most magnificent feelings to explode in his brain. Sean could not help but collapse on top of him; Sam was fine with that. Sam held him close and stroked his back.

“Don’t go.” The Deputy mumbled. It was his way of saying that he wanted Sean to stay inside of him as long as he could.

“I could never.”

“Oh Sean.”

He took hold of Sam, kissing him until they were both breathless. Then he slowly pulled out of his lover. They used the wet naps on the nightstand to gently clean each other's bodies. Lying in each other arms, they were exhausted but content in their closeness.

“Mmm, my God.” Sean sighed, his body relaxing even more against his companion’s.

“Good?”

“That’s an understatement. It was utterly fucking fantastic.” He bit back a yawn. “You know why that is, don’t you?”

“Because I work out. I'm also pretty flexible.”

“Well, that is a plus but that’s not it.”

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“Its you and me. We have this wonderful, almost magnetic thing between us. When I touch you…”

“Stars fall out of the sky.” Sam finished.

“Yeah. I never thought…”

“What? You never thought what?”

Sean took a deep breath. He pulled away from Sam, still holding his hand in the dark. While the sudden separation was not his favorite thing, Sam felt something else in the room with them. He turned to lie on his side and gave Sean’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I met Bill on a Tuesday. It was a blind date; we were the only two gay people that Dan knew. My sister bet me $150 that I would not go through with it. She said I was destined for a life of bachelorhood…she said I didn’t even try. I went to spite her, and to keep my money. Bill and I were both early. It must have been nerves because he was never on time for anything again. We shook hands at 7:45 and by 8:15, I knew he was someone very special. 

“Who knows if love at first sight exists? Conventional wisdom says no and that’s the path I usually walk down. Why did I call you suddenly for a drink after so many years? I didn’t know you were going through a breakup I just knew I wanted to see you. That first evening together, I laughed more than I had in years. When I held your hand in the elevator, my pulse quickened. When I see your face…why are you so damn cute early in the morning?”

“The answer to your last question is probably genetics.” Sam replied smiling. “I will be 36 years old next month and I've never had anything like this before. That must sound ridiculous since I was involved in one of the longest on again-off again relationships in human existence.”

“Maybe not the longest, but close.”

“I don’t have to be secretive with you, in any way. Sean, I have never been so free in my life. I told my friends and family who I am; I never thought I could do that. Never do I worry about what I say, who’s in the room when I say it, or how it could be construed. It was not until I wasn’t anymore that I knew I was never going back to being a secret. With you…”

“I know.” Sean nodded, kissing the hand held in his. “You're so beautiful, do you know that? I mean that in every single sense of the word. I adore you and that scares me to death because I have not felt this way in a long time. I never thought I would again. The last time… someone took him away from me.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Sam pulled him into his arms again. Sean held on tight, placing soft kisses on his neck and collarbone.

“We should not make each other promises like that.” he whispered.

“I know, but I am going to do it anyway. You went with your gut once now I'm going with mine. It’s time to go to bed.”

“I want to say something else though.”

Sean was sleepy. They shared a bed practically every night so Sam came to know the signals quite well. While he would love to stay up all night and talk to Sean about everything, they both had long and busy days ahead.

“Shh, we have time. Just relax, I am going to hold onto you.”

Sam stroked his thick hair. He smiled when Sean sighed into the crook of his neck. His body relaxed even more and soon he was sound asleep. When Sam was sure that he would not wake, he started to fall too. Was three and a half months too soon to fall in love? The Deputy Communications Director had no idea. He had only truly been in love once and he and Josh fell into each other. He did not even love Lisa and almost married the woman.

What he and Josh shared was deep, powerful, and unhealthy in so many ways. He would never stop loving him…he was Sam’s best friend in the whole wide world. Still, it would be better never to compare the two men. They really were like apples and oranges, though he hated the metaphor.

This relationship was going to be different. Sam knew it from the moment he picked up his cell phone and heard the familiar voice on the other end. It would be his first relationship as a grown man. Strange at almost 36 but still very true. Taking a deep breath, Sam kissed the top of Sean’s head and fell asleep tangled up in the serene warmth they always created.

***


End file.
